Commonly, in preparing a sauce, batter, gravy, filling or the like, a cook will from time to time work the ingredients with a suitable utensil and not have a convenient place to set down the utensil between operations without dripping or smearing food being prepared onto a kitchen counter or stove top from the utensil.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,347, there is disclosed a one-piece holding device which is adapted to fit over the upper rim of a pan, bowl or other kitchen container and provide one or more channels to receive and support a utensil handle such that the working part of the utensil will extend over the container.
The present invention provides a device to complement the holding device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,347 by selectively holding it in elevated position while also being adapted to serve, not only as a stand, but independently as a holder unit for utensils to hold them above a stove top against which the unit is held upright by a magnet.